Battle Royale: The Untold Recount
by Gunwielding Bookworm
Summary: What if there was an extra student in Class 3-B chosen to replace Kuninobu after Kamon 'disposes' of him? Will he join Shuya in taking down 'The Program', or will he become one of the 'players' in the nightmarish game? Based off the manga. Stars my OC Sasha Yolei. Rated M for content of the chapters gore, strong language, some yaoi in later chapters .
1. Prologue

Nothing went right.

It would have been laughable if it weren't for the fact that this had happened.

It wasn't a nightmare that someone could just wake up from, nor was it a movie that could just be turned off if it got too scary.

It wasn't a myth or urban legend that someone had made up just to scare people.

It wasn't some place that parents made up, telling their children that they would send them there if they misbehaved too much.

It really happened, no matter how much the government tries to cover it up. No one can cover something like this up, no matter how much they try. It will just keep coming back like a bad memory, haunting whoever was unlucky enough to be there.

This document and its contents is a police documented recount of the event that one of the unlucky students who had been there to witness when it had happened, a man who had seen the outcome first-hand and had almost been a victim of it himself. He didn't care if his name was used or not, he just wanted the rest of the world to know what had happened, so that it will not happen again to another group of students.

Discretion is advised. Those under the age of 18 should not be allowed to read this. It is not for the faint of heart or for those who are squeamish.

You have been warned.


	2. BR Act, Class Chosen, The Program Begins

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen, but then again, nothing ever really goes according to plan. Who plans anything these days anymore anyway? All plans are bound to either be ruined or interrupted in the the middle of them, and why? Because of life, that all to well known thing called reality that seems to keep everyone in check, no matter how much people try to ignore it.

Battle Royale, also known as 'The Program', is one of those 'realities'. However, this one is harsher, more bent on showing people that things like friendship, trust, and faith can be just as easily killed like the people who participate in it. The act of bringing in students, kids who have futures, to participate also shows that no one was safe from getting reality thrust upon them unwillingly. Being forced to do something against their will, in this case kill other students that they have probably known for most of their lives... that's what some define as 'reality'.

This time, Masao Hayashida's Class 3-B was chosen to participate in 'The Program', despite the teacher's vehement protests. Yonemi Kamon, a less-than-lawful government man overseeing this year's Battle Royale, saw to it that the teacher never had any say again. The students were all sitting in a classroom-like setting, talking and wondering why they were there. This was supposed to be a school trip away from school; they shouldn't be there! There were 43 students in the classroom, and all were talking at once, asking and demanding and even some panicking and crying.

Sasha Yolei sat near Nanahara Shuya, arms folded on the desk he sat at, eyes gazing around the room at everyone who was there. He spoke briefly with Izumi Kanai who commented on his eyes, which were bicolored; the left green, the right blue. He didn't really care that his eyes were odd, and then went back to looking around the room. He flicked some of his red hair out of his face, though that was a bit useless since most of his bangs covered the right side of his face, including his right eye. He gave a soft grunt as Shuya poked him, turning to the wanna-be rockstar just as the door to the 'classroom' opened.

"Ah, welcome, my cute little students!" Kamon called cheerily as he stepped in, his pudgy cheeks and thick lips set in an overly wide smile that seemed a bit too happy to be there. "I bet you are all wondering why you are here. Well I will tell you... soon~! But first, I need to know if I have your full attention... I do? Good~!" The fat man gave a scaringly creepy giggle before clapping those meaty hands of his, drawing more attention to him, which he seemed to revel in.

"Time to tell you why you are here, my little players!" He almost sang, turning to the board and grabbing up a piece of chalk. He slowly wrote, dragging the chalk across the board in an agonizingly slow fashion, making tensions rise as the students watched. He finally finished after what felt like half an hour of him just writing, and Kamon stepped away from the board.

He had written '嘉門 米美, BR法.'

'Battle Royale, BR Act'.

Now it hit everyone. They were participating in 'The Program', they were the class chosen to participate in this year's slaughter show, and they had no way out of this. One girl, Noda Satomi, was brave and stood up, raising her hand. "Excuse me, but what's going on? Why have we been chosen?" She asked Kamon, and the short man just grinned before chuckling. "Aahhh, such fine questions from a... fine lady~..." He purred, making Satomi shudder before sitting back down. Kamon nodded before shrugging, explaining, "The choice was actually very random! However, we needed to make some... things clear about this." He snapped his fingers, and some soldiers brought in a body bag.

Sasha watched them, eying the body bag warily. What could be in that body bag? He didn't really want to know, no one did, but he knew that they would find out soon whether they liked in or not. Kamon nodded to one soldier, and that soldier started to unzip the bag slowly. A stench so soul it could even scare a skunk away wafted out of the bag, making the people closest to it back away and hold their noses. The soldier, who gagged a little, finished unzipping the bag and pulled it open.

"MR. HAYASHIDA!"

Nakagawa Noriko, who had been silent this whole time, had screamed in utter fear and disgust. No one knew what she was talking about at first, but then upon closer inspection the body was indeed their own teacher. Sasha had to stop himself from gagging as well, for the sight of the decaying teacher was just as bad, if not worse, than the smell he gave off. Their former teacher was falling apart, one eye dangling out from the socket and half of his brain, now looking like a formless pile of goop, falling out of the side of his head. His skin looked a sickly color that could not be described, completely covered in blood both fresh and dry.

"Oh my..." Kamon muttered, looking a little green himself as he moved a few steps away from the ex-teacher. "He started decaying sooner than I inticipated... but no matter!" Like that, the shirt, fat man was strangely over it, or maybe faking it, but he was smiling away again. "He was deeply opposed to Class 3-B being chosen for 'The Program'. We couldn't have that."

As Kamon kept talking, Nobu got up and raised his hand, interrupting Kamon, though the fat man didn't really mind because Nobu had his hand raised. "Yes, boy?" Kamon asked, and Nobu gulped before taking a deep breath. "I have no parents, sir. Who told you about me?" He asked shakily, looking determined despite how pale and sweaty he was. Kamon grinned again, a malicious smile that had Nobu and even Shuya suddenly on edge. Kamon chuckled before saying, "Ah, yes, Yoshitoki Kuninobu, right? Your Ms. Ryoko was also opposed to you and your friend Mr. Nanahara over there participating, but I had another way of... persuading her..."

Everyone was silent, but Shuya and Sasha could see that Nobu had started shaking, his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed in slowly building rage. "So... pink, Mr. Kuniobu...~ a delectable little thing..." Kamon continued, his voice now having a sexual undertone, and that was it. Nobu's rage exploded.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MS, RYOKO! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND MAKE YOU FUCK YOURSELF WITH IT, YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!" Nobu all but shrieked as he charged for Kamon, but all too fast there was a gun, and then BLAM! Half of Nobu's face was gone within seconds, and he fell backwards in shock and pain, eyes wide as blood pooled out of his now gaping mouth. He murmured 'Shu... Shuya...' once in a while, but as Nakagawa begged for Kamon to help Nobu, Kamon decided to put Nobu out of his misery... but shooting him right in the middle of his face, right in front of Nakagawa. She screamed, but then was short in her leg by Kamon for getting out of her seat without permission.

Shuya apparently had enough of that, but before he could get to Kamon, Mimura had stopped him in time and managed to stop Kamon from killing the rockstar as well. Sasha watched at Shuya and Mimura went back to their seats, and Sugimura helped Nakagawa back into her own.

Soon enough, their names and numbers were being called. Sasha looked out for people who might be trouble when the actually 'game' began, and found several. Souma Mitsuko, known as 'Hardcore Souma' and known for her sex appeal and for being a whore with an attitude. Kawada Shogo, a big guy who was daring enough to throw a survival pack back at one of the soldiers and grab a different pack before heading out. The last people Sasha took mental notes to avoid was a gang, but mostly he took note of their leader; Kazuo Kiriyama, a young man with eyes like the Void, filled with nothing, no emotions. No emtions equaled to no remorse for killing, no mercy or sympathy, the perfect killer.

Soon enough... it was Sasha's turn. Since Nobu was dead, and apparently because someone in the government knew that Nobu wasn't going to make it far because of that attitude he had, Sasha was now replacing the poor boy. "Yolei Sasha~!" Kamon had called, and Sasha stood up, his face straight as he walked over. He caught the survival pack, eyed Kamon, and just walked out quietly. "He's going to be a sexy one to watch~! Lord knows, I might be able to get off with him around~!" Kamon said and smirked.

Sasha walked out into the school's grounds, looked into his pack, and pulled out a 9x19mm Grandpower K100 handgun. He studied it before looking around and hiding, but jumped out of his hding spot as an arrow flew right over his head, aiming the gun at whoever shot at him. Akamatsu, the big guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, was aiming a crossbow at his head.

It happened all too fast again, just like with Nobu's death. Akamatsu fired again, grazing Sasha's upper arm and making Sasha fire in retaliation from the shock. The big guy fell from the archway of the school's entrance, landing with a loud THUD on the dirt, blood pooling out of the gunshot wound in his chest and around his body. Sasha backed away before running off into the forest around the school, alarmed at what he had just done then noticing something with a grim realization:

Battle Royale had begun.


End file.
